


[Podfic] The FCC Won't Let Me Be

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hello everyone this is my voice, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It seems ridiculous that someone like Cecil would swear at all, let alone as much as he does."</p><p>A podfic of the genius fic The FCC Won't Let Me Be by sabinelagrande.</p><p>Edit: The file has been formatted properly now and should work if it hadn't before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The FCC Won't Let Me Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The FCC Won't Let Me Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956552) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Thanks to sabinelagrande for giving blanket permission to podfic this lovely.

[Download link](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/somethingalwayswrong-fcc.mp3)


End file.
